The present invention relates to tank covers and is particularly related to a decorative as well as functional covers for propane tanks as well as other gas or liquid-containing tanks.
A variety of tank covers are commonly used for gas or liquid-containing tanks such as propane tank. These covers may be made of fabric or flexible plastic film and are usually made to conform to the shape of the tank. Some covers are used for thermal insulation purpose, others as cooling jackets and still others for protection against the elements. One early patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,475 discloses a cooling jacket for milk cans, the jacket being made of a semi-porous and absorbent fibrous and flexible material. A more recent patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,411 issued Jan. 11, 2000 describes a propane tank cover having an open bottom for lacing it over the top of the tank, and an upper portion with a central aperture for allowing the tank valve to pass therethrough. The cover is preferably made of a plastic film such as polyvinyl chloride film, but may also be formed of paper or other plastic films. The tank cover described in said patent and the several patents mentioned therein are generally intended for use as thermal insulators or for use in systems designed for estimating the gas or liquid content of the tank. As evidenced from the prior art patents, most if not all tank covers, especially propane tank covers, have heretofore been designed with a view toward one or more functional aspects of the container with little or no attention to the appearances and aesthetic features of the cover. Consequently, propane tanks, or other covered tanks for that matter, are usually hidden from view because of their generally unattractive appearance.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cover for tanks and similar containers which are not only functional for covering the tanks, but which are also attractive and have aesthetically pleasing appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a functional as well as aesthetically pleasing covers for propane tanks.
The foregoing and other features of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention provides a cover for propane tank although the cover described herein may be generally used for other similar tanks, both as protective cover as well as for its aesthetic appearance. The cover comprises an open top portion, which is preferably elasticated, to envelope the bottom or lower end of the neck of the propane tank, and a skirt portion which may be formed integrally with the neck portion. The skirt portion usually has a rectangular configuration when viewed in laid out position and assumes a flared bottom shape, generally truncated, when the cover envelopes the cylindrical body of the propane tank. The skirt portion, when viewed flat, has two opposed parallel longitudinal edges and two opposed parallel lateral edges with each lateral edge comprising a strip having an adhesive-covered surface, or Velcro(copyright), in facing relation to each other so as to form a closure strip for enveloping the tank. The flared bottom end of the skirt portion is folded inwardly and is sewn to form a circumferential channel through which a gathering ribbon is passed, the ends of which extend beyond the longitudinal edges of the channel. The ends of the gathering ribbon may be tied together as a bow in order to completely enclose the cylindrical body of the tank.